Muppets on Broadway (2017)
Muppets on Broadway is an upcoming second sequel to 2011's "The Muppets" and 2014's "Muppets Most Wanted" and the 9th Muppet movie, in cooperation with The Jim Henson Company and co-produced by Jim Henson Pictures, with many similarities of the 1984 Sony/TriStar film, Muppets Take Manhattan. The plot for this movie is that the Muppets are trying to buy a Broadway theater for a Muppet musical as they stay at the Happiness Hotel in New York. Bret MacKenzie and Nick Stroller return to be writing for this movie. The human cast include Hugh Jackman (John Potts), Jennifer Connelly (Linda Potts), and Ariel Winter (Juliet Potts). Plot After the events of Muppets Most Wanted, the Muppets decide to do a next sequel about themselves who come to New York City to stay at the Happiness Hotel infested with Muppets while trying to get their musical variety show on Broadway. The theater inside the hotel has acts featuring the Zucchini Brothers, Wayne and Wanda, Bobby Benson's Baby Band, a melodrama with Miss Poogy, Uncle Deadly, and Wayne, Bouncing Borcelino Brothers, Elvises performing "Suspicious Minds", Lubbock Lou's Jug Huggers jug band, etc. More info coming soon. Human Cast * Hugh Jackman as John Potts * Jennifer Connelly as Linda Potts * Ariel Winter as Julie Potts Guest Star Cameos * Jason Alexander, * Cedric the Entertainer, * Steve Martin, * George Clooney * Mindy Kaling, * Bill Hader * Madison Pettis * Glenn Close * Jane Krakowski * Idina Menzel, * Santino Fontana * Kristin Chenoweth * Mayor Michael Bloomberg * Whoopi Goldberg * Lilla Crawford * Jon Hamm * Muppet Cameos * Stephanie D'Abruzzo, John Tartaglia and Julianne Buescher as dancers * Eric Jacobson as Man on the phone * John Tartaglia as Tuba player * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Peter Linz, Paul McGinnis, and Noel MacNeal as Street residents Muppet Characters * Muppet Characters (speaking) * 80's Robot, Afghan Hound, Alynda, Albatross, Andy and Randy Pig, Angel Marie, Angelo, Angus McGonagle, Animal, Annie Sue, Aretha, Armadillo, Babies, Baskerville, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beard, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Behemoth, Bertha, Betsy Bird, Big Mean Carl, Bill (frog), Bill the Bubble Guy, Blind Pew, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Bouncing Borcelino Brothers, Brewster, Brool the Minstrel, Brown Bear, Bubba, Bubba the Rat, Bulls, Bullfrog, Camilla, Captain Pighead, Carter, Catgut, Chester Rat, Chickens, Chip, Clifford, Constantine, Crazy Harry, Crocodile, Cue Card Monster, Cynthia Rose, David Hoggselhoff, Debbie, Denise, Digit, Doglion, Dogs, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Dragon, Droop, Elephant, Elvises, Emily Bear, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Fazoobs, Fish, Flash, Flaubert, Flower-Eating Monster, Floyd Pepper, the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Foo-Foo, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Fozzie Bear, Fozzie Moopet, Frackles, Flamingo, Frogs, Fox, Gaffer, George the Janitor, Gil (frog), Giraffe, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Gloria Estefan (penguin), Goat, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Gorillas, Gramps, Grizzly Bear, Harold (woodpecker), Hilda, Hobos, Howard Tubman, Hornbill, James Bobin Muppet, Janice, Jill (frog), Johnny Fiama, J.P. Grosse, J.G., Kangaroo, Kermit the Frog, Koala, Larry, Lemur, Lenny the Lizard, Leon, Lew Zealand, Lindbergh, Link Hogthrob, Lion, Lips, Lou, Louis Kazagger, Lowland Gorilla, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mahna Mahna, Male Koozebanian, Marvin Suggs, Mean Mama, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mo Frackle, the Moopets, Mr. Poodlepants, Muppy, the Mutations, The Newsman, Nigel the Conductor, Nigel the Director, Norman, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Old Joe, Old Tom, Owl, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pigeons, Pigs, Pokey, Polar Bear, Pops, Porcupine, Quongo the Gorilla, Rats, Rabbits, Righton Bird, Rizzo, Robin, Rowlf, Sal Minella, Sam Eagle, Scooter, Seymour, Shakey Sanchez, Singing Food, Skeeter, Skunk, Slim Wilson, Snookie Blyer, Snowths, Spamela Hamderson, Spoonbill, Spotted Dick, Sprocket, Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Thingy-Thing, Thog, Timmy Monster, T.R., Trumpet Girl, Uncle Deadly, Unicorn, Vicki, Walleye Pike, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Whaddayasay Bird, Whatnots, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird, Zebra, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra, Zoot * Background Muppets (non-speaking) * Aardvark, Ace Yu, Aliens, Alligators, Agnes Stonewick, Artie Springer, Anthony, Baby Koozebanians, Baby Tree Creature, Badger, Bananas, Barbara, Bats, Bears, Beastie, Beaver, Beggar, Begoony, Beth Bear, Betina and Belinda Cratchit, Big Head, Billy Bunny, The Birdman, Bison, Black Dog, Blotch, Bluebirds (including the Early Bird), the Bossmen, Bossy Boots, Bugsy Them, Butane, Cactuses, Calico, Camel, Candle, Cats, Cecil Bear, Chicken Hawk, Chopped Liver, Cinders, Clams, Clarissa, Clodhoppers, Cockatoo, Colleen Barker, Cows, Codzilla, Crab, Croaker, Dead Tom, Deer, Dodo Bird, Dolphins, Donkey, Don the Prop Guy, Ducks, Earl, Edgar Bear, Eric the Parrot, Ernest Pleth, Eugene the Mink, Eugene the Tuba Player, Fast Eddie, Female Singers, Female Koozebanian, Fern, Fish Singer, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Flowers, Flute-Snatcher, Gawky Birds, Geri and the Atrics, Gertha, Ghosts, Gills Brothers, Gimley, Gimley's Boss, Gnu, Goggles, Grump, Hippopotamus, Horses, Hummingbird, Iguana, Inkspots, Jacques Roach, Jones, Jowls, Koozebanian Phoob, Large Marvin Fraggle, Laughing Boy, Laundress, Lizards, Llama, Lobsters, Mad Dog, Masterson Rat, Merdlidops, Mice, Mickey Moose, Miss Belle, Mole, Moose Head, Moray Eel, Mr. Bitte, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mrs. Applebee, Mrs. Dilber, Mudwell Mudbunny, Muppets Tonight band accordion-player, Muppets Tonight band bass-player, Muppets Tonight band drummer, Muppets Tonight band violinist, Murray the Minstrel, Octopus, One-Eyed Jack, Orangutan, Ostrich, Parrots, Pelican, Pervical Bear, Platypus, Poison Cackler, Prairie Dogs, Przewalski's Horse, Raccoons, Real Old Tom, Red monster pirate, Rhinoceros, Rover Joe, Salmon, Scruffy, Sea Lion, Sea Turtle, Seals, Shakes, Shark, Sheep, Shirley, Sloth, Snakes, Sopwith the Camel, Spiders, Squirrels, Skulls, Tatooey Rat, Terri Springer, Thig, Thompson's Gazelle, Thor, Tiger, Toad, Tom, Dick, and Harry, Tortoise, Troy, Turkey, Turtle, Undertaker, Vulture, Wally, Walrus, Wander McMooch, Water Buffalo, Weather Guy, Wesley, Whale, The White Rabbit, Winny, Wolf, Wolfhound, Wolves, Woodland Animals, Yak, Yellow monster pirate * Muppet Babies (speaking) * Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Gonzo, Baby Animal, Baby Rowlf, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Bunsen, Baby Beaker Movie Finale * Muppet Characters ''(in alphabetical order) * 80's Robot, Aardvark, Ace Yu, Afghan Hound, Albatross, Aliens, Alligators, Alynda, Agnes Stonewick, AM Monsters, Andy and Randy Pig, Angel Marie, Angelo, Angus McGonagle, Animal, Annie Sue, Anthony, Aretha, Armadillo, Artie Springer, Babies, Baby Koozebanians, Baby Tree Creature, Badger, Bananas, Barbara, Baskerville, Bats, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beard, Bears, Beastie, Beauregard, Beautiful Day Monster, Beaver, Beggar, Begoony, Behemoth, Bertha, Beth Bear, Betina and Belinda Cratchit, Besty Bird, Big Head, Big Mean Carl, Bill (frog), Bill the Bubble Guy, Billy Bunny, The Birdman, Bison, Black Dog, Blind Pew, Blotch, Bluebirds (including the Early Bird), Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bouncing Borcelino Brothers, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, the Bossmen, Bossy Boots, Brewster, Brool the Minstrel, Bruce Monster, Bubba, Bubba the Rat, Bugsy Them, Bulls, Bullfrog, Brown Bear, Butane, Cactuses, Calico, Camel, Camilla, Candle, Captain Pighead, Carter, Catgut, Cats, Cecil Bear, Chester Rat, Chicken Hawk, Chickens, Chip, Chopped Liver, Cinders, Clams, Clarissa, Clifford, Clodhoppers, Cockatoo, Colleen Barker, Constantine, Cows, Codzilla, Crab, Croaker, Crazy Harry, Crocodile, Cue Card Monster, Cynthia Rose, David Hoggselhoff, Dead Tom, Debbie, Deena Monster, Deer, Denise, Digit, Dingers, Dodo Bird, Doglion, Dogs, Dolphins, Don the Prop Guy, Donkey, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dragon, Droop, Ducks, Earl, Edgar Bear, Elephant, Elvises, Emily Bear, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Eric the Parrot, Ernest Pleth, Eugene the Tuba Player, Eugene the Mink, Farley, Fast Eddie, Fazoobs, Fern, Female Singers, Female Koozebanian, Fish, Fish Singer, Flash, Flaubert, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Flower-Eating Monster, Flowers, Floyd Pepper, the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Flamingo, Flute-Snatcher, Foo-Foo, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Fox, Fozzie Moopet, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Frazzle, Frogs, Gaffer, Gawky Birds, George the Janitor, Geri and the Atrics, Gertha, Ghosts, Gil (frog), Gills Brothers, Gimley, Gimley's Boss, Giraffe, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Gloria Estefan (penguin), Gnu, Goat, Goggles, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Gorillas, Gramps, Grandmother Happy, Grizzly Bear, Grump,Harold (woodpecker), Herbert Birdsfoot, Hilda, Hippopotamus, Hobos, Horses, Howard Tubman, Hornbill, Hummingbird, Iguana, Inkspots, Irvine, J.P. Grosse, J.G., Jacques Roach, James Bobin Muppet, Janice, Jill (frog), Johnny Fiama, Jones, Jowls, Juliet, Kangaroo, Kermit the Frog, Koala, Koozebanian Phoob, Large Marvin Fraggle, Larry, Laughing Boy, Laundress, Lemur, Lenny the Lizard, Leon, Lew Zealand, Lindbergh, Link Hogthrob, Lion, Lips, Little Bird, Lizards, Llama, Lobsters, Lou, Louis Kazagger, Lowland Gorilla, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mad Dog, Mahna Mahna, Male Koozebanian, Marvin Suggs, Masha, Masterson Rat, Maurice Monster, Mean Mama, Merdlidops, Mice, Mickey Moose, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Belle, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mo Frackle, Mole, the Moopets, Moose Head, Moray Eel, Mr. Bitte, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mr. Poodlepants, Mrs. Applebee, Mrs. Dilber, Mudwell Mudbunny, Muppets Tonight band accordion-player, Muppets Tonight band bass-player, Muppets Tonight band drummer, Muppets Tonight band violinist, Muppy, Murray the Minstrel, the Mutations, The Newsman, Nigel the Conductor, Nigel the Director, Norman, Octopus, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Old Joe, Old Tom, One-Eyed Jack, Orangutan, Ostrich, Owl, Parrots, Pearl, Pelican, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pervical Bear, Pigeons, Pigs, Platypus, Poco Loco, Poison Cackler, Pokey, Polar Bear, Pops, Porcupine, Prairie Dogs, Przewalski's Horse, Quongo the Gorilla, Rabbits, Raccoons, Rats, Real Old Tom, Red monster pirate, Rhinoceros, Righton Bird, Rizzo, Robin, Roosevelt Franklin, Roosevelt Franklin's Mother, Rover Joe, Rowlf, Sal Minella, Salmon, Sam Eagle, Scooter, Scruffy, Sea Lion, Sea Turtle, Seals, Seymour, Shakes, Shakey Sanchez, Shark, Sheep, Shirley, Singing Food, Skeeter, Skunk, Skulls, Slim Wilson, Sloth, Snakes, Snookie Blyer, Snowths, Sopwith the Camel, Spamela Hamderson, Spiders, Spoonbill, Spotted Dick, Sprocket, Squirrels, Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Tatooey Rat, Terri Springer, Thingy-Thing, Thig, Thog, Thompson's Gazelle, Thor, Tiger, Timmy Monster, Toad, Tom, Dick, and Harry, Tortoise, Troy, T.R., Trumpet Girl, Turkey, Turtle, Uncle Deadly, Undertaker, Unicorn, Vicki, Vulture, Walleye Pike, Wally, Walrus, Walter, Wander McMooch, Water Buffalo, Wayne and Wanda, Weather Guy, Wesley, Whaddayasay Bird, Whale, Whatnots, The White Rabbit, Winny, Wolf, Wolfhound, Wolves, Woodland Animals, Yak, Yellow monster pirate, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird, Zebra, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra, Zoot Muppet Performers * Steve Whitmire as Kermit The Frog, Foo-Foo, Statler, Beaker, Lips, Flash, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob, Bean Bunny, Andy Pig, Baby Kermit, Baby Beaker, Walleye Pike, Sprocket, Polar Bear, Mr. Poodlepants, Gil (frog), Captain Pighead, Fazoob 1 * Frank Oz as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal, Sam Eagle, Marvin Suggs, George the Janitor, Hobo, Male Koozebanian * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Zoot, Beauregard, Waldorf, Baby, Chip, Randy Pig, Muppy, Digit, Bill the Bubble Guy, Lubbock Lou, Fazoob 2, Bill (frog), Chester Rat, Skunk, Frogs, Kermit Moopet, Penguins, Baby Gonzo, Baby Bunsen, Fox, Dog * Bill Barretta as Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, one of the Elvises, Johnny Fiama, Pepe the King Prawn, the Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Behemoth, Doglion, Baby, Lead Hobo Muppet, Mahna Mahna, Howard Tubman, David Hoggselhoff, Grizzly Bear, Flaubert, Angel Marie, Zippity Zap, Unicorn, Singing Food, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Lowland Gorilla, Bull, Frogs, Spoonbill, Snookie Blyer * Brian Henson as Scooter, Janice, The Newsman, Sal Minella, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Larry, Seymour, Nigel the Director, Baby Scooter, Frogs * Lisa Henson as Skeeter, Baby Skeeter, Frogs * Peter Linz as Walter, Baby, Droop, Snowth, Frogs, Bull, Hornbill, Shakey Sanchez, Beard, Dog, Nigel the Conductor, Goat, Zeke, Zucchini Brother, Timmy Monster, Whaddayasay Bird, Female Koozebanian, Fazoob 3, Gloria Estefan, Purple Frackle, Harold the Woodpecker, Baskerville, Thingy-Thing, Whatnot, Luncheon Counter Monster, Catgut, Singing Food, Koala * David Rudman as Wayne, Bobby Benson, Miss Poogy, Mildred Huxtetter, Old Joe, Blue Frackle, Owl, Fazoob 4, Boo Monster, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Brown Bear, Bertha, Singing Food, Frogs, Bull, Lenny the Lizard, Quongo the Gorilla, Porcupine * Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, '80s Robot, Constantine, Baby Rowlf, Gorgon Heap, Snowth, Ohboy Bird, Slim Wilson, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Tug Monster, Giraffe, Aretha, Green Frackle, Norman, James Bobin Muppet, Lion, Baby, Frogs, Bull, Janice Moopet * Julianne Buescher as Hilda, Wanda, Yolanda Rat, Ohreally Bird, Molly Monster, Denise, Debbie and Frogs * Alice Dinnean as Baby, Alynda, Miss Mousey, Gaffer, Cynthia Rose, Whatnot, Lou, Trumpet Girl, Singing Food, Frogs, Gorilla, Rabbit, Flamingo * Kevin Clash as Clifford, Leon, Carter, Brool Minstrel, Baby, Frogs * Fran Brill as Vicki, Zondra, Frogs * Rebecca Wilson (dancer) - Kermit (alternate puppeteer) * Tyler Bunch as Thog, Blind Pew, Angelo, Baby, Hobo, Old Tom, Zebra, Gramps, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, J.G., J.P. Grosse, Spotted Dick, Angus McGonagle, Lemur, Singing Food, Hornbill, Frogs, Fozzie Moopet * Eric Jacobson as Baby, Flower-Eating Monster, Mean Mama, Bull, Hornbill, Frogs, Singing Food, Zuchinni Brother, Baby Piggy, Baby Fozzie, Baby Animal and Rowlf Moopet * Jennifer Barnhart as Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Zelda Rose and Singing Food * '''NY Muppet Performers': Martin P. Robinson (Zucchini Brother), Carmen Osbahr (Baby), Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Pink Frackle, Singing Food, Baby, Youknow Bird, Jill (frog)), John Tartaglia (Zucchini Brother, Singing Food, Baby, Rat, Righton Bird, Robin, Ubu, Hornbill), Pam Arciero (Afghan Hound and Chicken), Louise Gold (Annie Sue, Kangaroo), Betsy Bastos (Betsy Bird) * Additional NY Muppet Performers: Anthony Asbury (the Mutations), Heather Asch, Jake Bazel, Lisa Buckley, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph (Spamela Hamderson, Albatross, Singing Food, Baby and Chicken), Melissa Creighton, Frankie Cordero (Pokey), Cheryl Henson (Chicken), Jodi Eichelberger, James Godwin (Mo Frackle and Rat), BJ Guyer (Cue Card Monster), Andy Hayward (Beautiful Day Monster), Nathan Danforth (Sweetums (body performer)), Patrick Holmes (Timmy Monster (body performer)), Haley Jenkins, Ryan Dillon (Baby), John Kennedy (Singing Food, Baby, Bullfrog), Jim Martin, Jim Kroupa (Miss Kitty), Michael Latin, Michael Lisa, Amanda Maddock, David Matthew Feldman, Ed May (the Mutations), Tracie Mick, Paul McGinnis (Baby, Rat), Lara MacLean, Noel MacNeal (Emily Bear, Baby and Singing Food), Marc Petrosino, Andy Stone, Ian Sweetman, Eric Wright, Chris Thomas Hayes * LA Muppet Performers: David Barclay, Tim Blaney, Kevin Carlson, Nathan Danforth, Tanya Haden, Patrick Johnson, Sean Johnson, Brian Jones, Donna Kimball, James Murray, John Tartaglia (Frogs, Robin and T.R.), Ryan Dillon (Frogs), Cheryl Henson (Frogs), Heather Henson (Frogs), Tim Lagasse, Bruce Lanoil (Gorilla), Drew Massey, Ted Michaels, Michael Oosterom, Karen Prell (Frogs and Dog), Noel MacNeal (Emily Bear), Michael Quinn, Brett O'Quinn, Michelan Sisti, David Skelly, Allan Trautman, Victor Yerrid, Art Vega, Alex Villa, Chase Woolner Songs Trivia * The Happiness Hotel of New York (formerly the Muppet Hotel), a free hotel but not always dissipating as the one in London, has 4000 deluxe rooms, four restaurants including a buffet, a swimming pool and waterpark, a petting farm, a 5,000,000 gallon aquarium, a concert, an IMAX movie theater, a nightclub, a comedy club, eight ballrooms, a convention center, a conference room, a video arcade, a live stage theater, a spa, a business center, a fitness center, a transit station with a bus, taxi, and shuttle, a pet resort, and even a monster resort. * Skeeter makes her official non-animated debut in the Muppets franchise. Her puppet is recycled from a Scooter puppet from 2002-2010 and she resembles what she really looks like in Muppet Show Family Reunion comic miniseries issues. * The obscure characters from Fraggle Rock (including Sprocket) and "Dog City" make their first appearance on a Muppet film since Muppet Treasure Island when The Jim Henson Company, who owns Fraggle Rock and "Dog City", gives Disney permission to use them for this movie as background characters. * Some members of the Borcelino Brothers were recycled from Captain Pighead, David Hoggselhoff, and early versions of Andy and Randy Pig of "Muppet Classic Theater". * Working titles for this movie include "The Muppets 3" and "The Muppets...Once Again". * A very large Muppet dragon takes about five Muppeteers to operate it. * During the credits: The Muppets talk in the theater after the screening of the movie while an instrumental track plays. * Tag: Animal breaks the fourth wall and tells the audience to "go home." * Filmed in January-June 2016 * Release date: June 30, 2017 Photos